Adolescence of Kai
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Yaoi, Universo Alterno][KaXTakaoXHiro, BryanXJohnny] Kai llega a su nueva escuela en busca de su principe, pero se vera inmiscuido en el misterio del 'Emblema de la Rosa' [Final chapter]
1. Hisoria imortal

**Gia'Sou**

Heme aquí de nueva forma, trayéndoles una corta pero nueva historia. Este Fic es un pequeño Crossover con la película **"Adolescence of Utena" o "Shojo Kakumei Utena"** o, como llego a México **"El anillo mágico". **Vi la película y la verdad me fascino y como paso el cumpleaños de una de mis hermanas, me sentí un poco culpable de no poder regalare nada. Así que pensé _"¿Qué es algo censillo, interesante y que valla con mi estilo?…… pues claro! ¡La hermosa Utena-Kun"._y por eso estoy aquí. Aclaro que este fic no es... 'idea' mia, si no que la base en la película, claro, haciéndole varios arreglos, ya que si se las pongo tan y como es nadie le entendería, yo tuve que ser la película 15 veces para poder captarla, así es que les pondré fácil el asunto.

**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shot Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecer, si no asi respectivo autor. LA trama de **Shojo Kakumie Utena: Adolescence of Utena** no me pertenecen sino a su verdadera autora **Chiho Saito**, un filme de **Be-papas.** ****_

****

**Parejas:**_ Tala **X** Kai **X **Takao, Ralph** x**_ _Rai, Ozuma **X **Takao, Ralph Johnny._

**Musica: **_Yomigaere! Mukyuu no Rekishi "Chuusei" yo, Tokai ni Ai wa, Nikutai Seiza Alpha Psi Zeta Seiun, Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku, Rimbu Revolution. _(La musica, solo pidanmela)

**Dedicado:**_ A mi Cyber Family, sobre todo a mi jefa **Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo** y a mis Sisters **Nancy Hiwatari **y **Kokoro- Yana.**_

* * *

**_Adolescence of Kai _**

**1.- "!Revive! Immortal History, the 'Middle Ages' " **_**(¡**Revive! Historia Inmortal de las 'Eras Medias')_

**Por**: **Mikael Mudou**"Pyro"

* * *

****

Las campanas resonaban por todo el lugar, el instituto, aquel llamado simbolizando algo especial dentro de la escuela, del cielo caían misteriosamente pétalos de rosa inundado el ambiente de ese dulce y a la vez letal olor, en varias religiones, el olor de las rosas simbolizaba, vida, pero también la anunciación de la misma muerte.

—¿Hiwatari Kai-Kun?…… Entonces ¿Qué opina sobre nuestra escuela? — pregunto el chico de ojos azules hacia el bicolor que se encontraba sentado mirando hacia la ventana fuera del aula de estudios.

—Eh bueno… — volteo confundido y dudo un momento— si hay tantos chicos lindos como tu, creo que estará bien — instantáneamente las mejillas el chico se sonrojaron, en un gesto infantil dejo escuchar un par de risitas llevando sus manos hacia su cara formando un gesto de halago .

—Te mostrare nuestra escuela — dijo alegremente.

—Creo que nos llevaremos bien — sonríe secamente —¿Cómo te llamas?— Pregunto mientras el chico levantaba la vista, sonrió y respondió.

—Zeo-Kun—

_**3……2……1…… ¡On Air**_

_—¡Hola a Todos! —_

_—Buenos Días……—_

_—Si están escuchando esto habrán bien su mentey escuchen con atención—_

_— somos King-Kun —_

_—Queen-Chan, reportando para ustedes desde el receso dentro del instituto —_

Zeo mostraba todo el instituto, era la ora del receso y como de costumbre dentro del instituto lo gemelos King y Queen eran los encargados del entretenimiento.

_—Hoy hace un lindo día, ni una sola nube en el cielo—_ comento King _—así es que si traen almuerzo, estaría bien que hoy salieran a comerlo—_

_—Recuerden. Cada que pinten algo en la espalda de su novio mientras duerme, asegúrense que no tenga clase de natación al día siguiente ¿Ok?—_

—Oye, Zeo — Kai llamo la atención del chico que venia bajando las escaleras de dos en dos —

—¿eh? dime —

—Ese edificio, el campanero. ¿para que es?…… ¿eh?— algo llamo la atención de Kai, era el grito de varias chicas rehuidas en una multitud cerca de donde estaban.

—Debe ser la "_Reina caballero" — _

—"Reina caballero" — se pregunto Kai así mismo— Zeo lo llevo hacia aquel sitio. — Hay mucha gente.

—¡Por supuesto! — respondió Zeo muy feliz — Es el equipo de esgrima, es muy popular entre las chicas… y después de todo son ellos —

Un par de contrincantes se preparaban para pelear, el de la derecha tenía un uniforme de esgrima en tonos azules, tanto que él de la izquierda en tonos rojizos, la batalla comenzó, el chico de uniforme rojo dio varios pasos hacia el frente blandiendo su espada haciendo retroceder a su adversario, este se defendió blandiendo su espada rápidamente pero fue inútil ya que de un golpe fue despojado de su espada dejándolo indefenso. El ganador del duelo no pudo evitar reír orgullosamente mientras el perdedor se quitaba su casco.

—Lo supuse, después de todo eres el líder del equipo, Johnny-Kun — afirmo sonriendo despreocupadamente. —lastima que no me puedas ganar en ajedrez.

—El piano va mucho mas con tu personalidad, Ralph-Kun — este se quito el casco mostrando una enorme sonrisa —practica mas y quizás algún día llegues a mi nivel —

—Mira Kai — el oji-azul llamo la atención — Ellos son Makurega Johnny-Kun, él es líder del equipo de esgrima, es muy popular con las chicas, pero los hombres lo llaman "_La Reina Caballero",_ le llaman así porque nadie le puede ganar en carácter, es muy sarcástico, dicen que es idéntico a la reina de corazones del cuento ingles "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" , por eso aquello de "_Reina"_, quizás acabe siendo tu rival —

—¡Siguiente! — ordeno Johnny para que la próxima pareja de esgrimistas pasara a pelear. Johnny se encontraba en el sitio del líder, que no era mas que un especie de 'trono', Ralph estaba a su lado.

—Y él — señala a Ralph — es Jurgen Ralph-Kun, es muy, muy listo, encantador y muy caballeroso, lo llaman _"El príncipe"—_ Kai fijo su vista en ambos chicos, pero algo mas llamo la atención del Ruso, justo atrás de toda la multitud, en una de las ventanas, Kai no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por ver a aquélla persona de penetrantes ojos violetas haciéndolo perderse de la conversación que tenia con Zeo, no dejo a verlo hasta que un semblante mas rudo se formo en su rostro, __

—¿Eh? ¿Kai?— pregunto Zeo volteando a todas las direcciones, al parecer Kai había desaparecido.

El bicolor corría por los pasillos del instituto, buscando a aquella persona, para entonces la lluvia comenzó a caer, cancelando así varias clases en el exterior. Kai llego hasta un pequeño huerto de rosas, clavadas en el suelo habían varias curses de color negro. Poso su vista ala derecha y dio con aquella persona. Corrió hacia ella, se poso a su lado y ambos observaron la lluvia protegiéndose bajo el techo del instituto.

—Esta lluvia no es normal — dijo aquel ser misterioso.

—Pronto parara — respondió Kai.

—¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos salir juntos?— pregunto — La prometimos ir juntos al observatorio, la propuesta esta aun en pie—

—¡No me malinterpretes Tala! — exclamo Kai apretando sus puños. —Ah pasado mucho tiempo, ya no soy lo que solía ser...

—¿Y esa ropa? — pregunto Tala mirando secamente de reojo a Kai, observando su vestimenta un tanto extraña.

—Para ser un príncipe…… — respondió.— para poder luchar por lo que yo creo y encontrar la respuestas a varias de mis incógnitas — Tala corto una rosa y se la mostró, pero en la mano con la que sostenía la flor podía apreciarse un anillo con el emblema de una rosa en el.

—Por tus ideales — dijo Tala sosteniendo la rosa roja.

—Ya veo — observa el anillo — así que estas comprometido ¿no?— kai desvía la mirada-

—El emblema de la rosa fue lo que me trajo a esta escuela — comento Tala mirando su anillo — solo pocos pueden poseerlo.

La lluvia seco, el cielo se despejo mostrando rayos de sol, Kai salió de su refugio y se dirigió al pequeño huerto de rosas, volteo hacia donde estaba su compañero, pero este ya no estaba, no le tomo mucha importancia, pero observo que dentro de todas las rosas rojas, un pequeño capullo blanco resaltaba de la multitud.

—¿Una rosa blanca? — se pregunto, camino un poco mas, se hinco observando con detenimiento aquella 'extraña' flor. —¿qué? — ante sus ojos, el capullo comenzó a abrirse rápidamente de ella salían unos pequeños rayos de luz, Kai acerco su mano para tocarla y de ella salió un anillo, un anillo especial para Kai, este lo tomo y lo miro confundido. —¿Qué es esto? — salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que una extraña lluvia de pétalos caían del cielo, levanto su vista y pudo distinguir el lugar de donde venían las partes de la rosa, era una enorme plataforma en el cielo, la miro extrañado y busco la forma para llegar a esta. Entro a un enorme edificio y recorrió pasillos interminables, subió por un ascensor llegando casi hasta la cima de toda la escuela, las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver el ultimo tramo para llegar a la plataforma, una escalera larga y casi interminable; Kai llego hasta lo que parecía ser un enorme jardín de rosas, camino un poco cuidando de no caer debido a las flores, llego hasta la punta de la plataforma y se quedo viendo al vació.

—¿No tienes miedo?— se escucho la voz de un alguien detrás de Kai, este volteo confundido dejando ver a la persona que lo interrogo —Pararte de esa forma, tan cerca del vació ¿no te da miedo? —

—Este jardín es asombroso — comento Kai.

—Este es mi jardín de rosas — respondió el chico.

—¿Tuyo?……—

—Soy el hermano menor del director, así es que puedo utilizar este espacio. Soy Kinomiya Takao — Este se acerco a Kai parándose a su lado, justo al borde de la plataforma. —Yo cuido de él, pero en realidad……… — piensa un poco, el viento sopla y una nueva lluvia de pétalos de desprende del jardín — fueron las rosas quienes me cautivaron — Kai no puedo evitar ver la rosa que llevaba en sus manos, era de color blanco, idéntica a la cual le entrego aquel anillo, Takao levando su mano derecha cuidando que su cabello no se despeinara mucho por el viento, volteo a ver a Kai y lo interrogo —¿Qué es lo que te trajo a esta escuela? —

—Yo………— Levanta la mano derecha a la altura de su pecho dejando ver el anillo y perdiendo la mirada en este — yo……— Takao se sobre salto, aquel, era imposible que alguien mas, ajeno al consejo de estudiantes poseyera ese anillo. No dudo mas y trato de arrebatárselo de un movimiento brusco, Kai logra darse cuenta esquivando al chico y aprisionándolo tomándolo por la espalda rodeándolo con los brazos mostrándole el anillo. —¡Es mío! ¡El emblema de la Rosa es mío!— exclamo enfadado.

—Tu.……¿Qué sabes de eso? — interrogo a Kai mostrando un semblante de preocupación en su voz.

—¿Qué le haces? — Intervino una vos llamando la atención de Kai y haciendo que en el rostro de Takao se mostrara una frialdad combinada con la una ingenuidad increíble. —¿Qué le haces, al prometido de la rosa? —

—¿Prometido?……— se pregunto Kai, soltando a Takao —¿de la rosa? —

—Este lugar esta prohibido a aquellos que no tienen nada que hacer aquí — dijo mostrando intencionalmente su anillo.

—……el emblema de la rosa…… —susurro Kai viendo su anillo llamando la atención de aquel sujeto de ojos color jade.

—Ya veo, así que eres un retador —

—¿Un retador? — pregunto Kai —¡Oye! Tu me puedes decir que es esto? — levanta su anillo.

—No es un "esto" — respondió enfadado, levanto su mano y mostrando su anillo — El emblema de la rosa, es un símbolo y prueba de que eres abto para luchar en un duelo para ganar al prometido de la rosa. — explico tomando bruscamente a Takao colocándolo justo a su lado, acariciando con su mano derecha su rostro, Takao no demostraba ninguna emoción.

—¿Ganarte en un duelo? — Kai pregunto a Takao, pero este no le respondió.

—Exacto — dijo —pero — acaricia los labios de Takao — creo que después de todo no eres un buen retador.

Kai no vio esto con buenos ojos, sostuvo el anillo con su extremidad derecha abriendo la mano para colocarse el anillo en el dedo anular con un movimiento lento, dudando si ponérselo o no mientras que un ruido, similar al de engranes, sonaba extrañamente, cuando el anillo quedo justo la reja del jardín era serrada dejando si escapatoria a Kai. El oji-verde dejo ir a Takao.

—Takao, los honores —

**(Insertar música)**

Takao corto una de las rosas del jardín, colocándola en el pecho del oji-verde quien portaba un traje al estilo militar en color verde oscuro, este tomo a Takao por la barbilla depositando un beso en sus labios. Después camino hacia Kai colocando la rosa blanca en su pecho.

—Si tu rosa se desprende pierdes el duelo — dijo — ¿y tu espada?

—¿Espada? — pregunto.

—Realmente sabes el significado de ese anillo, de no ser así debes quitártelo ahora mismo— aconsejo Takao tomando la mano donde Kai tenia el anillo.

—Que lastima — dijo su adversario — Sin una espada, este duelo no durara mucho — rió cínicamente mostrando su catana.

—Una espada ¿no? — Kai camino un poco, buscando algo en el piso, encontró una escoba y de un movimiento con el pie la tuvo en sus manos.

—ja,ja,ja, si que eres tonto — respondió, las campanas comenzaron a sonar de nuevo. Takao corrió hacia el oji-verde obstruyendo el paso extendiendo sus brazos.

—Ozuma-Sama y sin tan solo él- — Takao fue callado de rápidamente recibiendo un golpe de Ozuma haciéndolo caer a un lado.

—¡Si no te molesta quisiera comenzar mi duelo! ¡HAZTE A UN LADO TAKAO! —

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle a tu novio?! — exclamo Kai.

—Ja, ¿Mi novio?— Respondió — Él es el prometido de la Rosa, Yo soy el campeón actual de los duelos ¡EL ES DE MI PROPIEDAD! — Grito enfurecido corriendo hacia Kai.

**_Watashi no subete "chuusei" ni shite _**_(Todo acerca de mi, de las 'edades medias')_

**_Sukora chuushou _**_(Abstracción de Scora)_

**_Watashi no subete "chuusei" ni shite _**_(Todo acerca de mi, de las 'edades medias')****_

**_Mahi-suru shisou_**_ (pesamiento paralizado)_

**_Watashi no subete "chuusei" ni shite _**_(Todo acerca de mi, de las 'edades medias')****_

**_Fukitsu yogen sho_**_ (Un libro de pronosticaciones no sospechosas)_

**_Watashi no subete "chuusei" ni shite _**_(Todo acerca de mi, de las 'edades medias')****_

**_Seishin mahou jin _**_(Arraigo de una batalla mágica mental)_

****

—¿!DE TU PROPIEDAD!? — amabas armas chocaron una con la otra, la espada de Ozuma se clavo sobre el arma de Kai. —¿!Como puede ser que el sea el premio de un duelo……!¿qué pasa con sus sentimientos?!, ¡RESPONDE! ¡Realmente todos los que posean este anillo luchan para poseerlo?! — de un golpe brusco ambos se separan.

**_Sonzai souzou _**_(Creación Existencial)_

**_Fushigi na kairaku_**_ (Misterioso placer)_

**_Haguruma souchi _**_(Un aparato de cuchillas)_

—¿Sentimientos?……¿De que estas hablando?……!No lo entiendes! ¡él es el prometido de la rosa! — Exclama lanzando varias envestidas.

—¡Tu eres el que no lo entiende! —Kai retrocede tratando de defenderse. —¡¿C"MO ES POSIBLE QUE UN CHICO SE SIENTA FELIZ DE SER GANADO EN UN DUELO!?………!Yo nunca me rendiré! —

**_Seinaru dekadan_**_ (Santa decadencia)_

**_Mikan no rekishi_**_ (Historia sin fin )_

**_Shoubin souchi _**_(Un aparato para embotellar nitro)_

—Ya veremos! — Kai cae el suelo sangrando un poco. Rompiendo la escoba a la mitad.

**_Eien-naru kiseki no sore wo shinji_**_ (Creo en ellos, el los eternos milagros) _

**_Eikyuu-naru kami wo kokoromita_**_ (Lo propongo al Dios eterno) _

**_Aa, mukyuu no rekishi "chuusei" yo_**_ (¡Ah! Historia inmortal, de las 'eras medias' )_

**_Ware ni yomigaere_**_ (Revive conmigo.) _

—…Y nunca perderé frente a alguien que le pegue a otra persona sin razón alguna — Ozuma da otro golpe haciendo que Kai pierda la única mitad de su arma, empuño fuertemente su espada justo para dar el golpe final.

**_Ah, Mukyuu no rekishi!_**_ (Ah! historia inmortal)_

—¡ESTO ES TODO!……… ¿Qué? ¡TAKAO! — El peli-azul salto justo enfrente de Kai salivándolo del golpe

**_Aa, yomigaere_**_ (¡Ah! Revive!) _

**_Mukyuu no rekishi "chuusei" yo _**_(Historia inmortal de las 'eras medias')_

**_"Waga gankyuu ni _**_("En mis ojos,) _

**_Waga ryou no te ni_**_ (en mis dos manos)****_

**_Waga chi to iki ni"_**_ (en mi sangre y en mi respiración)****_

****

**__**

—Esta prohibido pelear sin una espada —dijo Takao mientras ambos aun estaban en el aire (osea cayendo) —por lo tanto esto no es un duelo justo — termino diciendo, tomo el rostro de Kai depositando un beso profundo en sus labios mientras Kai lo miraba anonadado sonrojándose. Ambos cayeron en las rosas, la ropa de Takao cambio repentinamente, algo así como una rápida transformación portando un traje a un estilo militar. De su pecho comenzó a salir una brillante luz blanca, arqueo la espalda de su pecho y ante el asombro de Kai salió una espada de el.

**_Yomigaere, Yomigaere, _**_(Revive, Revive)_

**_Yomigaere, Yomigaere,_**_(Revive, Revive)_

**_Yomigaere, Yomigaere, _**_(Revive, Revive)_

**_Yomigaere... _**_(Revive...)_

—¿Una espada? — se pregunto así mismo, se dirigió hacia el chico con cuidado y lentamente saco la espada haciendo que de la misma forma que Takao, su ropa cambiase, levanto la espada y de un rápido y certero movimiento despojo a Ozuma de su rosa dando así fin al duelo. Las campanas volvieron a sonar, Kai las miro para después fijar su vista en Takao quien hacia una referencia ante él, ahora, él era el poseedor del prometido de la rosa. Y Ozuma era el perdedor.

**_Watashi no subete "chuusei" ni shite _**_(Todo acerca de mi, de las 'edades medias')****_

**_Kyoki to gumai_**_ (Insano y estupido)_

**_Watashi no subete "chuusei" ni shite _**_(Todo acerca de mi, de las 'edades medias')****_

**_Sensei-igaku_**_ (Astrología medicinal)_

**_Watashi no subete "chuusei" ni shite _**_(Todo acerca de mi, de las 'edades medias')****_

**_Uwagoto shijutsu _**_(hablando peligrosamente de brujería)_

**_Watashi no subete "chuusei" ni shite _**_(Todo acerca de mi, de las 'edades medias')****_

**_Kougaku kaidokuzai_**_ (Antídoto óptico)_

**_Watashi no subete "chuusei" ni shite! _**_(Todo acerca de mi, de las 'edades medias')****_

**To be Continued. **

* * *

****

****

****

Y eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy, se que es un poco confuso, pero con el tiempo y el paso de los capítulos, todo se aclarara.

¿Algún comentario? ¿duda o sugerencia? ¿queja? Todo eso y mas puedes dejarlo en un Review. O contactándome o por mail, mismo que puedes encontrar al final de mi biografía. Me despido de ustedes esperando ansioso sus Reviews.

**.:Mikael Mudou:.**

**_"En mis ojos, en mis dos manos, en mi sangre y en mi respiración" _**

****

****

**__**


	2. El momento para amar

**Gia'Sou.**

Creo que ya se me comienza a hacer costumbre el tardarme en actualizar. La escuela es todo un infierno, pero de cierta forma es divertida. Bueno, me siento muy feliz al ver que el fic tuve buena aceptación después de todo, eso me hizo elevar mucho los ánimos. Lo mismo me paso con Aperion, pero ese lo mas seguro es que sea mañana. En la pagina web hay una nueva sección dedicada al fic. _Adolesecence of Kai_ por el momento solo tengo el diseño de la pagina e imágenes de la película de Utena para que no se pierdan. Pronto estarán todas las biografías, los simbolismos, letras de canciones etc. Sin mas que decir, los dejo con el fic, Pero antes de eso, responderé los Reviews, eso si me lo permite aun.

**Reviews:**

**Nalle y cia:**_¿Ya conseguiste la película?, si es así creo que no tendrás ningún problema para entenderle. Si mas no recuerdo en Conexión Manga era donde estaba la reseña. Bueno, te quería decir que las imágenes de Pyro y Mikael te las mandare en la semana, ya que, me las escanearan en la semana. Bueno, ya sabes que te agradezco mucho el Review. _

**Kororo-Yana**:_ ¡My Sister!, tanto, tanto, tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti ¿cómo estas?, espero que bien. ¡Si!, como dije en el capitulo anterior, amo a Utena, me fascina la trama de la película. Es una lastima, pero ya tengo los papeles asignados y ni Wyatt ni Mariam salen. Sorry. Según mis cálculos son entre 5 y 6 los capítulos. No me voy a extender con la trama de la serie, me tardaría bastante. Sister, muchas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Gracias por el Review. _

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: **_¡Mami! No sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Eso me hace sentir muy feliz y mas sabiendo que soy tu hijo favorito. Y espero que este fic cobra todas tus expectativas, Gracias por el Review. _

**Kai Ylonen:**_¡Lintu!, hey para la próxima semana ya tendré los dibujos de Kai escaneados, son 5 en total, esta muy chidos, a decir verdad el personaje me latió mucho, aunque a un termino de colocarla, al que ya termine es a Laury. Si, es la mimas película de la que te conté, espero que las puedes conseguir o por lo menos ver alguna reseña. Y si, descuida, todo con el tiempo se ira aclarando, el universo de Utena es muy raro. Gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo Thanks por el Review. Hoy mismo voy a leer la actualización de In the Shadows y el Review para el lunes. ¿Ok?. ¡Cuídate mucho! _

**Laury Mikkely:**_¡Prima!. Mi querida y amadísima Setsuna. Siempre puedo contar contigo cuando se trata de nuevos fics. Jejeje. Si, recuerdo que cuando viste por primera vez Utena te enamoraste de Nanami, es extraña igual que Shiori, te sorprenderás de saber quien es. Muchas Gracias por el Review. ¡Estamos en contacto!._

**Nancy Hiwatari-17:**_ ¡¿ENSERIO TE GUSTO?!, Soy muy feliz por que este fic iba dedicado a ti sobre todas las cosas, a pesar de que no nos conozcamos del todo bien sabes que me tienes a tu lado para cualquier cosa. ¡Si!, ya vi los dibujo y como te dije en el msn me encantaron!. Muchas Gracias, me salvaste la vida. Créeme, comienzo a 'apreciar' a Kai, no se, en G Revolution, me laten un chingo sus cambios de actitud. Bueno sister como dije gracias por el Review. _

**Dayiah Belcebú Maxwell:**_Me he dado cuenta que las rosas son muy importantes para todo el mundo, para mi una Rosa negra es lo máximo. Me alegra mucho que te dieras un tiempo para leer el fic. ¡Thanks!_

**Tydus Osbuerne:**_A pesar de que no te gusta mucho Beyblade lo leíste, eso me sorprende, también vi que te fuiste con los Fics de Ileyse, que buen pex eres. ¿Recuerdas que la rosa negra es el símbolo de Mikael y Tydus?, ando haciendo unos dibujos de ellos dos, después de todo, Tydus en el príncipe de Mikael. Ya ando hablando de mas. Te cuida wey! Y de ves en cuando un mal no vendría mal ¿no? _

**Rika Hiwatari black:**_ Y sigo creyendo que con una rosa, de cualquier color vuelves loca a una mujer. je, je, je. Si, es muy confuso, pero date vuelta por la pagina we by por lo menos ahí están las imágenes. Creo que será un poco mas fácil. Y recalco lo mismo que todos los Reviews, ¡Gracias!_

**Sweet Mary Ángel:**_Se acerca tu cumpleaños y ando preparando un dibujo muy especial. Deja que Tydus o Axiel se enteren y lo mas seguro es que te quieran matar. Jajaja. ¡Buena lección!, créeme, mi escuela es tan rara que apuesto que hay un jardín de rosas escondido por ahí. ¿qué color de rosa es tu favorito?. Por los dibujos no te preocupes, no hay pex. Gracias por el Review, nos vemos luego!. _

**Gaby Kon:**_¡Oh! ¡Gaby! ¡Si!, se que la voz de Mihaeru es horrible y para colmo lo cambiaron por "Miguel", es horrible. Lo bueno, es que el doblaje americano esta recular. Muchas gracias por el mail que me mandaste, me hace sentir bien que te acuerdes de mi de ves en cuento y si yo no respondo, lo haré en los chapters. Si, me conecto de ves en cuando, ya resolví el problema de internet y no hay pex, puedes seguir mandándome mails. Gracias por el Review. _

**Ice Kory X: **_¡ Kory! ¡My B. F.!, ¡Ya lo sabia!, ¡Sabia que tu si le ibas a entender!, es bueno que por lo menos uno lo haga. Gracias por darte tiempo de mandarme un Review, lo aprecio mucho, mucho, mucho, ¡Thanks! _

Total - 12 

**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shot Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecer, si no a su respectivo autor. LA trama de **Shojo Kakumie Utena: Adolescence of Utena** no me pertenecen sino a su verdadera autora **Chiho Saito**, un filme de **Be-papas.** ****_

****

**Parejas:**_ Tala **X** Kai **X **Takao, Ralph** x**_ _Rai, Ozuma **X **Takao, Ralph Johnny._

**Musica: **_Yomigaere! Mukyuu no Rekishi "Chuusei" yo, Tokai ni Ai wa, Nikutai Seiza Alpha Psi Zeta Seiun, Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku, Rimbu Revolution. _(La musica, solo pidanmela)

**Dedicado:**_ A mi Cyber Family, sobre todo a mi jefa **Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo** y a mis Sisters **Nancy Hiwatari **y **Kokoro- Yana.**_

* * *

_**Adolescence of Kai **_

**2.- At times love. **_(El momento para amar.)_

**Por: Mikael Mudou. **

* * *

Después de la batalla, lo noche cayo y Kai regreso a su habitación, es decir, su dormitorio dentro del instituto. Comenzó a sacar sus cosas acomodándolas en los cajones, su ropa colgada en ganchos dentro del ropero. De su maleta saco unas cajas y un pequeño porta retratos. Las coloco arriba del ropero teniendo cuidado de no estar muy a la orilla, por ultimo la foto la puso de tal forma que puedes ser vista por él desde cualquier perspectiva, en ella se mostraban a dos jóvenes de no mas de 13 años sentados en una banca de un pequeño parque; ambos sonreían. Miro la foto con nostalgia. Un golpeteo, que venia directo de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién es? — pregunto parándose enfrente de la puerta.

—Soy yo, Kinomiya Takao — respondió, sin dudarlo Kai abrió la puerta dejando entrar al chico.

—Buenas Noches — dijo sentándose en la cama. —Apenas llegaste, pero ya estas instalado — comento observando la habitación.

—No me gusta desvelarme, ya estaba a punto de ir a dormir — Kai se acerco a su maleta.

—Esta bien, entiendo, me iré —

Takao se levanta de la cama pero es detenido por Kai, quien lo toma por los brazos, apaga la luz lo arroja a la cama cayendo a su lado (muy pegamos, por cierto) prendiendo la tenue luz de la lámpara de cabecera, dando así, un color azulado que llena por completo la habitación.

—Baka, ¿crees que te iras así de fácil? — pregunta.

—Supongo que no. — responde Takao.

—Dime que es exactamente esto — muestra la mano donde tiene el anillo.

—A pesar de poseerlo ¿no sabes lo que significa? — pregunta — solo aquellos que poseen el emblema de la rosa, puedes participar en los duelos.

—Eso tal Ozuma…… todos te quieren, por eso es que pelean…… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hacen cuando te ganan?.

—Eres ingenuo, Hiwatari Kai-San — toma la mano de Kai besándole dulcemente creo que nos llevaremos bien —

—Dime algo…… —

—Si…… Kai……— susurra acercándose mas al rostro del ruso.

—¿Haces _eso_ con todos lo que te ganas? —

—Soy el prometido de la rosa, mientras sea el deseo de aquel que me posea…… — susurro recorriendo lentamente con su mano derecha toda la figura de Kai, se acerco mas a el, bajo el cierre de su pantalón y rió inocentemente. Kai al instante se separo de chico y predio la luz del techo que regreso la iluminación al luego.

—¡Ya basta! — exclama Kai —Deja de jugar y vete ahora mismo a tu habitación — ordena, pero Takao solo sonríe, observa el ropero y va hasta el sacando una bufanda larga de color blanco, Kai instantáneamente se dirige a él.

—¡Que lindo! —

—¿Tienes algún problema? —

—No — responde colocándole la bufanda alrededor del cuello y acurrucándose en su pecho.

—¡Deja de juguetear y vete! — ordena tomándolo por la muñeca y separándolo de él. Takao simplemente sonríe.

—¿qué es lo que estas pensando? — pregunta Kai —No es normal.

—_Él, es poco común —_ Dijo Tala, quien se encontraba en su habitación junto con Bryan. Este, estaba escribiendo en el escritorio del cuarto.

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres?……… ¿Al nuevo príncipe? — pregunto sin despear la vista de sus nota.

—Si, el chico que viste como príncipe…… pero él aun sueña con su castillo—

—En realidad — interrumpe su compañero — yo también tuve un príncipe, pero este murió. Lo mato un chico cuando yo aun era pequeño. Mi príncipe estaba enamorado de él, pero cuando él callo del bote mi príncipe lo salvo……… pero se ahogó. ¡Que estupidez! Justo cuando podríamos estar juntos por fin, el príncipe fue quien murió. Por eso nunca lo perdonaré, lo haré sufrir **por siempre.**

Al día siguiente, la inevitable limpieza de la piscina no pudo faltar. Zeo se encontraba jugando con Max 'espadasos' con las escobas.

—¡Ah!, ¡Ah! — exclamaba Zeo lanzando varias embestidas contra Max.

—¡Espera Zeo! — grita su compañero retrocediendo — ¡Nos vamos a resbalar! — y como lo dijo, Zeo resbala golpeándose con varias cubetas.

—¡Auch! —

—¿Que te dije?—

Kai, por su parte, tomaba un poco de agua de uno de los bebederos de la Zona, Tala se acerca a él.

—Veo que te has convertido en un retador— comento Tala alardeando de su anillo.

—Tu dijiste que este anillo — lo mira — fue lo que te trajo aquí. Eso quiere decir que también andas tras él – observa de reojo a Takao.

—Quizás — responde secamente.

—¿Por qué? —

—¿Por qué?, porque es encantador —

—¿Sabes que clase de chico es él? —

—¿Qué clase de chico? — pregunta confundido el pelirrojo.

—No lo sé, él ¡Es extraño! — piensa —¿Hace siempre _eso_ con el ganador de los duelo? —

—Es el prometido de la rosa, pasara la noche con quien quiera que este comprometido. —

—¿Cuántas veces has ganado un duelo? ¿Acaso, te has comprometido con Kinomiya? —

—¡Eso no te importa! — exclama Tala. Desvía su mirada hacia la piscina y con una seña llama a Takao.

—¿Qué harás esta noche? — Takao se acerca y sonríe.

—¡Ya te dije ayer que no quiero tener nada que ver con el emblema de la rosa! — grita Kai furioso. Tala solo ríe.

—Después de todo el trabajo que te costo ganarlo —Interrumpe Tala —al final no eres un buen príncipe ¿No? —

—Supongo que no — ríe Takao. Una de las mangueras que estaba llenando una de las cubetas, exploto debido a la presión a la hora de llenarse. Kai y Takao se mojan.

—¡Mírenme! — exclama Takao. —estoy empapado. —

—Tranquilo, Tranquilo — dice Tala, saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo y seca a Takao. —Es lo mas común mojarse cuando se esta cerca de una piscina.

—¡Oh! Tala-Sempai — sonríe Takao recibiendo gustoso el halago de Tala. Kai simplemente se va. Un poco mas tarde Tala regreso a su habitación donde Bryan, como siempre, lo esperaba, a decir verdad, ellos eran buenos 'amigos', siempre que podían estaban juntos.

—Cuando fui vendido y llegue a la casa de mi padre, me pasaron muchas desgracias gracias a él — Tala estaba recostado en la cama, Bryan estaba a su lado. — Pero, de no ser por él, nunca estaría aquí. —

—Derrotaras a Johnny ¿no es cierto?, tu vencerás a Johnny. — Bryan interrumpe a Tala, acercándose mas a él.

—¿qué te traes contra Johnny? — pregunta su compañero.

—él…… me repugna…… —

—¿Por qué?—

—El cree que no lo se, pero lo he visto —

—¿Qué has visto? —

—¿Ves el relicario que siempre lleva en el cuello? — pregunta —Tiene una foto mía adentro, me ve cuando esta solo, fue entonces que alguien comenzó un rumor.—

—¿me pregunto quien abra esparcido ese rumor. — nótese el sarcasmo en la voz de Tala.

—Es por eso que debes vencer a Johnny. ¡Verdad que vencerás a Johnny! —

—Por mas que quiera pelear con él, no puedo herir a Johnny —

—¿Por qué? —

—Porque, los ideales de los duelistas son muy altos. —

Mientras tanto, Kai se preparaba para dormir, se coloco la pijama y puso su despertador, pero un sonido proveniente del exterior lo hizo reaccionar, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana.

—¿Adonde ira?…… el prometido de la rosa……— susurro observando a Takao salir de la casa donde estaban los dormitorios.

Robert y Johnny caminaba por lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento, el lugar era oscuro y tétrico.

—Parece que este camino te lleva al fin del mundo — dice Johnny.

—Siento como si esta oscuridad me fuera a tragar — cometa Ralph. Un resplandor, proveniente de una de las luces de los autos de estacinamiento ilumino el estacionamiento, su color era rojizo. Ambos chicos miraron hacia donde la luz se posaba y justo ahí les pareció ver a Hitoshi, el director de la escuela que ya tenia cierto tiempo de desaparecido. Pero tan pronto como apareció su esfumo, dejando a Ralph un poco extrañado y a Johnny sin cuidado.

—Pronto comenzara, la revolución — afirmo el pelirrojo, se recargo en uno de los soportes del estacionamiento. —¿por qué eres un duelista? — pregunta a un compañero mientras este ve su anillo.

—Por que fui elegido, claro esta. — responde secamente colocándose al lado de Johnny.

—pero, pudiste haberte negado. —

—pero, quiero el poder……un hombre después de todo. — termino. —¿Y tu?, odiando tanto al prometido de la rosa. ¿por qué eres un duelista?.

—Quiero el poder... claro, el poder para liberarme de todo. — responde cruzando los brazos. — el poder para liberarme de todo lo que me retiene.

—¿Liberarte? — susurro Ralph. Encogió los hombros y no le dio mucha importancia. Johnny se acerco a el y paso una mano por su hombro.

—Mira, que estamos aquí tu y yo solo, pero tu no eres muy atrevido que digamos — sonríe acercándose a él, pero un sonido lo detienen de su juego. Eran pasos, lentos y cauteloso, Johnny soltó a Ralph mientras la extraña figura salía de las sombras.

—¡¿BRYAN?! — exclama Johnny, ambos chicos se aceran.

—Este lugar esta prohibido para los estudiantes — dice Ralph.

—Lo sé, ¿estoy molestando? — dice inocentemente pero a la ves con un toca siniestro.

—¿Ocurre algo tan tarde? — pregunta Johnny poniéndose frente e a frente con Bryan.

—No — interviene el mismo Bryan — lo que pasa es que estaba solo, y solo quería verte Johnny-San. — toma la mano conde Johnny tiene el anillo. —¿eres un duelista verdad? — Johnny se sorprendió por el gesto pero a un mas con la pregunta esto le dio a saber a Bryan que havia dado en el blanco.

—¿Cómo sabes de eso? —

—se eso y se muchas cosas mas…… — responde con aires de peligrosidad, el pelirrojo se pone a un mas nervioso. Bryan suelta su mano. —como por ejemplo todo lo del chico Hiwatari.

—¿Qué sabes de él? — pregunta Ralph.

—Pues... se viste como príncipe para poder participar en los duelos — comenta. —Esta enamorado de Tala-sempai y por eso se viste como príncipe

—¿actúa como príncipe por un hombre? —

—El poder para revolucionar al mundo no puede caer en tales manos ¿verdad? — pregunta aferrándose al brazo derecho de Johnny.

—Bueno, él esta fuera de lugar — susurra.

—¡¿Puedes vencerlo, no es cierto?! — exclama Bryan alentando a su compañero. —él único que pude vencerlo eres tu Johnny ¿verdad? —

—Si, en el próximo duelo……… acabare con él — termina diciendo, Bryan se aferra mas fuerte al a Johnny.

—"Aquel……… que retiene a Johnny……… ¿no?" — pensó Ralph refiriéndose a aquel par.

Kai siguió a Takao, quien lo llevo hasta el mismo jardín de rosas, cuando entro encontró a su prometido regando las rosas.

—¿Kai? ¿qué haces aquí? — pregunto sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

—Lo mismo te pregunto ¿estas regando las rosas tan tarde? —

—Soy el prometido de la Rosa — dijo mirando a Kai a los ojos, este se quedo callado — creo que de nuevo dije algo que no debía decir —

—¿Te refieres a Tala-Sempai. ¿Acaso Tu…… — Kai jala bruscamente a Takao del cuello de su uniforme, levantándolo del suelo.

—¡¡CÁLLATE!! ¡!¿ERES TU VERDAD?!! ¿!!QUIEN HACE QUE TALA SE PORTE ASÍ CONMIGO ERES TU?!! ¡!¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?!! — Grita furioso, tirando al peliazul al suelo agresivamente. —Creí que estaría siempre conmigo……… — susurra adolorido —…… estuvo ahí cuando murieron papá y mamá…… — Takao alza su cuerpo débilmente rozando con su rostro la mejilla de Kai —…… creí que veríamos juntos ver las estrellas.…—

—¿estrellas……?— susurra.

—……**_los príncipes………no existen_**………— susurro Kai en un lamento, casi en un chillido debido al nudo que poseía en la garganta, que lo asfixiaba.

Paso un raro, Kai se había dormido en las piernas de Takao, debido al dolor de su pecho, este solo le acariciaba el cabello, tomo una decisión, tratar de acabar con el dolor de su príncipe (Kai), lo deposito suavemente en el suelo y se dirigió hacia una parte de jardín, de entre las rosas saco un hacha, la tomo torpemente en sus manos, camino hacia Kai empuñándola con fuerza……

Kai abrió los ojos, estaba mojado, eso le extraño, levanto una parte de su cuerpo observando una rosa moviéndose entre el agua, observo el suelo y parecía que estaba en el cielo. Se sobre salto y miro hacia arriba y también estaba ahí el cielo, las estrellas. Se levanto y lo primero que vio fue a Takao, sonriéndole, desvió su vista y vio el hacha incrustada en una de las tuberías, haciendo que el agua se escapase a chorros, lo comprendió todo, Takao inundo el jardín de agua para mostrarle las estrellas.

—……Kinomiya…… — susurro Kai sorprendido.

—la luna, es el espejo del sol…… — comenta Takao — esta hace que se muestre nuestro yo interior.

**(Insertar Música)**

_**This rose is our destiny **__(Esta rosa es nuestro destino) _____

_**hiki sakare **__(Quebrándose).___

_**futari no te wa **__(Las manos de dos personas)_

_**hanarete ita **__(Se van separando.)_

En el reflejo de Kai, las rosas se comenzaron a dispersar, dejando ver en el agua, a Kai con el traje al estilo militar, con el reflejo de Takao paso lo mismo, es decir, en los reflejos de ambos, se mostraba quien realmente eran ellos, ¿quizás Takao era el príncipe de Kai?__

_**Nemuru toki mo anata e no yume **__(Al dormir, en tus sueños, abrazas a alguien.)_

_**Idakinagara, Todoke! **__(Aunque duela, consérvalo!) _

_**sekai no hate made**__ (Hasta el fin del mundo)_

Takao ofreció su mano a Kai, como invitándole a bailar, este lo miro confundido, aceptando dudoso su mano. Kai se dejo guiar al inicio por Takao, era muy torpe para el baile, se movían de un lado a otro, mientras las rosas se dispersaban en el agua.

_**Toki ni ai wa tsuyoku **__(El momento para amar es cuando) _

_**hito no kokoro wo **__(El corazón de una persona) _

_**kizutsuke mo suru keredo **__(fuerte está herido)._

_**Yume wo atae **__(Los sueños que vienen del interior,)_

_**yuuki no naka ni **__(Son los que brindan valor ) _

_**itsu mo hikari kagayaki hanatsu **__(Es una luz, que brilla, siempre,)_

**_Hitotsu no chikara ni..._**_(Es la fuerza de una persona...)_

El agua comenzó a escapar de la enorme plataforma, las rosas cayeron formando así una enorme cortina de agua, bañando a todo el instituto. Ozuma, por su parte, estaba en el balcón de su habitación observando con odio todo lo que pasaba. Sabia de lo que se trataba. Mientras fue transcurriendo el Vals, hubo mas confianza en Kai y este tomo el control del baile, incluso, sonrío. Y as

_**Ai wa tsuyoku hito no kokoro wo **__(Amor es el corazón de una persona)___

**_ugokashite iku dakara_**_(haciendo que algo se mueva, para irse)_

**_futari de iru kitto_**_(Por eso, dos personas salen. Seguramente,) _

_**sekai wo kaeru tame ni**__ (El mundo cambiará para el bien de ellos,) _

_**soshite subete wa**__ (Y todo eso es) ___

_**hitotsu no chikara ni naru**………__ (La fuerza de una persona.)_

To be continued

* * *

**Comentarios finales:**

Y así, señoras y señores termina el segundo capitulo del fic. Para aquellos que no entendieron bien la relación Bryan- Johnny que hay. A Johnny le gusta Bryan y lleva una foto suya siempre, pero esto a Bryan no le gusta, este le pide a Tala que lo venza en un combate pero Tala se rehúsa diciendo que eso no es 'ético', así pues, Bryan decide aprovecharse de Johnny y lo incita a luchar contra Kai. Eso será en el próximo capitulo. Aquella persona que retiene a Johnny es Bryan, y él quiere liberarse de ese amor.

Ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia es siempre bien recibido y estaré aquí, esperando sus Reviews y ya saben que en cada chapter se los responderé. Mi MSN esta en mi biografía así como la pagina Web por si se quieren dar alguna vuelta por ahí.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!: **"The Body Constellation of the Alpha Psi Zeta Nebula" **

****

**.:Mikael Mudou:.**

**"Los sueños que vienen del interior son los que brindan el valor. Es la luz, que brilla siempre, es la fuerza de una persona" **

****


	3. El cuerpo de la constelacion

**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de **Bakuten Shot Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor. La trama de Shojo Kakumie Utena: Adolescence of Utena no me pertenecen sino a su verdadera autora **Chiho Saito**, un filme de **Be-papas. **_

**Parejas:**_ Tala X Kai X Takao, Ozuma X Takao, Ralph X Johnny._

**Musica:** _Yomigaere! Mukyuu no Rekishi "Chuusei" yo, Tokai ni Ai wa, Nikutai Seiza Alpha Psi Zeta Seiun, Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku, Rimbu Revolution._

**Dedicado—**_A mi Cyber Family, sobre todo a mi jefa Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo y a mis Sisters Nancy Hiwatari y Kokoro- Yana._

**Gia'Sou. **

¿Qué dijeron, de seguro que me tardaría otras tres semana en actualizar. Pues, para que sepan ya termine el fic. Si, ya están los cinco capítulos completos, así es que sean felices, ya que garantizo que terminaré éste fic. Y como ya lo termine, comencé otro. **"Whispers of the fallens" **es algo así como un universo paralelo a **Aperion** pero con los mismos personajes, lo único que cambia es la trama, ya que la hice más _light_, quito a los personajes que no me servían de nada y pongo a los verdaderos importantes. Los capítulos son mas pequeños para que puedan ser leídos mas fácilmente, lo único malo o bueno para algunos, es que no hay **Yaoi**, solo unos toques de **Shounen Ai.** Tengo nuevas imágenes que ya pueden apreciar en la pagina de Yahoo. Tiene nueva apariencia, ahora es de color rosa. Ya que la dedico a las lindas de Oki y Mao. Bueno, eso es todo sobre los comentarios iniciales, lo único que les debo es la traducción de la canción, ya que no tuve tiempo. La repondré, espero.

* * *

_**Adolescence of Kai.**_

3.- "**The Body Constellation of the Alpha Psi Zeta Nebula"**

Por: **Mikael Mudou.**

* * *

Al día siguiente de la batalla. Kai se levantó normal, se bañó. Vistió y desayunó normal. La tercera clase del día fue artes visuales. No le tomó mucha importancia y se recargó en su pupitre viendo al vacío. La orden día era que saliera a pintar un retrato de su pareja asignada y coincidentemente esa pareja era Takao. Ambos salieron del aula de clases. El peliazul guío a su compañero al observatorio. La vista era espectacular.

—¡Que vista!—exclamó Kai.

—Aquí podremos estar en paz los dos, nadie viene por aquí - comento Takao sentándose en una de los pequeños asientos del lugar, listo para que Kai lo dibujase este comenzó. Hubo un momento largo de silencio hasta que el mismo Kai corto el hielo.

—Oye — dijo llamando la atención de Takao – quiero disculparme, por lo de ayer, es decir, por desquitarme contigo. Me la pase muy bien anoche, y cuando regrese a mi habitación, me sentí un poco más aliviado.

—Estamos comprometidos, después de todo, para eso estoy —

—pues... podríamos de dejar de decir "comprometidos" y cosas por el estilo. Quiero ser tu amigo, quiero que me digas tus problemas y tratar de ayudarte, des pues de todo, la comunicación es los mas importante. — penso un poco, dejo el bloc a un lado y se quito el anillo de la mano. —Ya no volveré a usar este anillo de nuevo.

—¿Cambiamos de lugar? — dijo rápidamente, a Takao se le ocurrió una idea y Kai aun dudándolo lo complació ahora era él quien posaba para Takao: Desnudo.

—Estar…… posando — susurró sonrojado y un poco agitado — de esta manera, no se me hace justo…….

—Supongo que no — respondió dejando a un lado su bloc de dibujo y comenzándose a desvestir. Kai se coloco su saco cubriéndose un poco hasta darse cuenta de la acción de Takao.

—No, no tienes tu también que desvestirte. — exclamó tratando de no mirar. Un extraño sonido llamo la atención de Kai, volteó a sus espaldas y una serie de cuadros comenzaban a aparecer. —…… Oye... el modelo de estas pinturas... ¿eres tú? —

—Estas... apunto de saber... el secreto……… del prometido de la rosa. —

_3…… 2…… 1…… ¡On air! _

_—¡Dios saben lo que tengo! — _exclamó King _—¡Es una cinta que encontré en los archivos del instituto —_

_—Nada mejor que esto mi querido King —_ Intervinó la reina agitando un cassette —_ ¡Encontré un escandaloso vídeo! — _Lo introduce en el reproductor.

La escena de abre en un pantano. En este hay una vaca tomando un poco de agua. Esta vaca lleva un traje al estilo chino en su frente tiene una banda con el símbolo del Jing Jang. Y su cabello es negro. Un pequeño ratón (chuchu) se acerca y la vaca lo ve con mala cara y sale corriendo del lugar, corre tanto que va a dar con 5 elefantes uno de ellos la levanta con fuerza y la manda a volar. Cuando despierta esta el mismo ratón la vaca se enoja que comienza a aspirar con su nariz con mucha fuerza y el ratón y un extraño largarto van a dar a su nariz tapándole la respiración, la vaca se desmaya y el ratón observa un insecto que pasa por el lugar. La grabación acaba y King y Queen se ven entre si confundidos.

—¡_Vaya cinta escandalosa — _Exclama King mirando a su compañera de reojo.

—_Creo que la regué —_ Dijo Queen sacando la cinta de la grabadora.

—_Esta — _King mete su cinta —_ Es la **VERDADERA** cinta escandalosa. _

La cinta abre con una vista del instituto. El director de la escuela llega en un lujoso carro color rojo, baja de este y se queda posando.

—_¡Oh! es el director de la escuela Othori — _narra Queen. —_ es muy guapo y distinguido. _

_—Además de tener a una hermosa prometida. _—

La escena cambia y ahora esta el director de la escuela se acerca su prometida y comienza a bailar al estilo vals tarareando una canción.

—Si, ya se que soy lo máximo. — dice Hitoshi a la cámara. La escena vuelve a cambiar. Y vuele a aparecer en su carro y se baja de este. —este carro es muy valioso, no ira a ninguna parte. — levanta la mano y llega un taxi que lo lleva a hasta su casa donde Takao lo espera.

—Bienvenido a casa hermano — dice Takao.

—_Si, si! Hitoshi cuida de su hermano menor, son muy unidos.! — _explica Queen muy entusiasmada.

_—Si. Pero la parte escandalosa comienza, comienza, comienza aquí — _El tono de voz de King cambio a uno más serio, en el vídeo se mostraba a Hitoshi introduciendo unas pastillas a la bebida de Takao mientras este estaba en una silla con la mirada perdida, parecía drogado — El prometido de la rosa y su, y su, y su secreto.

—_"Takao ¿Qué es?" _— piensa Kai mirando aterrorizado el pecho de Takao. Las campanas comenzaron a sonar, símbolo del pronto inicio de otra batalla.

—**_Este, es el verdadero secreto……del prometido de la rosa._** —

**(Insertar Música. A partir de ahora y hasta el final del capitulo la música estará presente. )**

El duelo esta apunto de iniciar, Kai y Takao están del lado derecho de lo que es un puente que une a dos edificios del instituto están a5 pistos arriba. El puente no tiene barandales y el ancho de este es de no mas de 2 metros, el largo es de 15 a 20 metros. Ambos se besan y Kai saca del pecho de su compañero la espada. Del lado Izquierdo están Johnny y Bryan, quien le entrega su espada se miran por un instante, Johnny la desenfunde y corre a la batalla, ambas espadas chocan y los dos se cruzan quedando cada uno del lado contrario al que iniciaron.

**Shura ima, moen** _(Carnicería: Ahora, Quemando )  
_**Te no ashi no kodou ni**_ (Carnicería: Ahora, Quemando)  
_**Shura ima, atsuku**_ (Carnicería: Ahora, honestamente )  
_**Owari shiranu, mama ni** _(Desconociendo el final de lo que es)_

Kai no duda y comienza el ataque, Johnny se defiende retrocediendo varios pasos. Todos en el instituto fueron testigos de esa gran batalla ya no importaba que se supiera el secreto del prometido de la rosa. El ruso ataca sin piedad con movimientos duros y rudos. Mientras que Johnny sonreía muy confiado este de vez en cuando atacaba pero Kai era muy insistente.

**Kuraki "saraba"**_ (Oscuro "Sabara")_  
**Utsushimi nugi** _(Desvistiendo siluetas)_  
**Kouyami ni fuki** _(Respirando en la impenetrable oscuridad)_  
**Kokuu no kagiri** _(Los limites del vacío espacio)_

****

—¡Hizo retroceder a Johnny! — exclamó Ralph apretando los puños y los dientes. Este estaba junto a Tala en uno de los balcones de uno de los edificios que daban una vista perfecta de la batalla. — ese chico……… es realmente bueno — Takao por su parte estaba muy tranquilo, sabia que su príncipe no lo defraudaría. Bryan, pensaba lo mismo, miro por ultima vez a Johnny deseándole la peor de las surtes y abandono el rin de pelea.

**Shura ima, chinmoku** _(Carnicería: Ahora, silencio)_  
**Chindou ten·jindou mitsumetsutsu**_ (Temores, mientras concentramos la mirada en la divina acera)_  
**Shura ima, arishi** _(Carnicería: Ahora, antigüedad)_  
**Ten no hate arishi nara**_ (Si el fin de los cielos es antigüedad)_

****

—Ja,ja,ja — rió Johnny — tu estilo es realmente bueno, si fueses cualquier miembro del equipo de esgrima esto seria un duelo muy divertido — terminó por decir justo cuando Kai lanza una fuerte envestida. Johnny logra reaccionar fácilmente haciéndose a un lado y el bicolor tropieza estrellándose casi con Takao quien también se hizo a un lado. Los sonidos de la multitud no faltaron ya que las chicas creyeron que su reina perdería. —Pero… Me pregunto ¿cuánto más te costara pretender ser un príncipe a medias?. — volvió a reír con su habitual sarcasmo.

**Minikusa "saraba"**_ (Escondida "Sabara")_  
**Chishio ni toke** _(Disuelta en sangre)_  
**Jouki no gotoku** _(Como estruendo)_  
**Mata tsumetaku** _(Otra vez, fríamente)_

****

—¡Maldito! — exclamo Kai en un fuerte gruñido lanzándole otra envestida con el mismo resultado de la primera. Johnny volvió a reír.

**Shura wa hitori nari** _(Carnicería se convierte en soledad)_  
**Hitori to wa orishi kyomu** _("Soledad" es la nada)_

****

—El emblema de la rosa, no va contigo — susurró con aires de superioridad creyendo que eso era cierto. Las envestidas entre ellos volvieron a comenzar, pero el comentario del pelirrojo parece averle llegado a Kai. Johnny no perdió tiempo y aumento la fuerza y la velocidad.

**Shura Hotaru no you ni aojiroku sukete** _(Carnicería: Como una libélula se pálido y transparente)  
_**Imawa no kiwa ni tatsu** _(Establece un parpadeo abominable)_

—¡YO!. ¡NO!. ……PUEDO……… ¡PERDER! — exclamó Kai exhausto.

—¿Tanto así amas a Tala? — lo interrogo colocándose para embestirlo.

—¿De qué habla Johnny?. ¿Quién es... Tala? — pensó en voz alta Ralph. Tala sonrío para si y se retiro del lugar. Y de nueva forma las embestidas comenzaron. Kai pensaba en todo lo que Takao le dijo antes de la batalla.

**Shura ima, seijaku** _(Carnicería: Ahora, "!Silencio!")_  
**Kouei kenryoku mina hoshi nari** _(Honor, autoridad, convirtiendo a cualquiera en una estrella)_  
**Shura ima, henshinsu** _(Carniceria: Ahora, transformando)_  
**Raimei inadzuma daiankoku** _(Trueno, ausente flash de luz, vasta oscuridad)_

****

—**Mira… sé que la eternidad está en el castillo —**

**—¿Eternidad? —**

**—Nunca he estado adentro. Cualquiera que logre llegar al castillo tendrá lo que desee. Eternidad, Milagros... cosas. Todos tus más profundos deseos se concederán. Eso es lo que significa tenerme como prometido. Así que... aún ¿piensas deshacerte de emblema de la rosa? **

Fue sacado de sus pensamiento al ser derribado por Johnny. Se detuvo de la pared, estaba fatigado.

—¿Ya tuviste suficiente, príncipe? — Y Johnny volvió a reír de manera triunfal. Kai se levantó torpemente tomó la espada y adopto una postura extraña.

**Shura wa hoshi nari** _(Carniceria: se convierte en una estrella") _  
**Hoshi to wa minamoto nari** _(La estrella se convierte en el origen de la vida)_

—¿Eso es? — susurró Takao. No lo podía creer, era tan parecido. Dio varios pasos al frente para después correr a la mitad del campo de batalla .

**Shura Maboroshi atete, ikuseiki wo tsutsumi** _(Carnicería: amplia ilusión, construyendo por muchas eras)_  
**Chikara no koa · Korona** _(El núcleo del poder: "Corona") _

****

—¡Hey, tranquilo, me pregunto hasta cuando pretenderás ser un príncipe Hiwatari-Kun. — dijo Johnny al momento en que el levantaba su espada a la altura de su hombro y Kai se ponía en posición de pelea —¡Eres valiente Hiwatari-Kun¿Crees que con esa postura podrás ganar?— exclamó, pero cuando quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde. Kai ya le había destruido la rosa de color naranja que llevaba en su pecho. ¡Kai gano! Y las campanas comenzaron a sonar símbolo de su victoria. Kai respiraba agitada mente y Johnny no lo podía creer.

—Justo ahora……— susurra Takao perplejo — Te pareces a-…… —

_—**¡EXTRA¡EXTRA¡EXTRA! — **_Exclamaba Kane; uno de los reporteros, corriendo por todo el instituto. Un grito aterrador sonó por todo el lugar, era la prometida del director. lloraba sobre el cadáver de Hitoshi cubierto por una sabana. Este estaba enterrado en el pequeño jardín de rosas del cual Kai recibió su anillo. Johnny, Kai y Takao voltearon a ver la aterradora escena. El peliazul no vio esto con buena cara., fruncido el ceño y gruño.

—!HITOSHI- SAN!HITOSHI-SAAAAN! —

—_Me pregunto, Me pregunto. ¿Si eres tu quien lo sabe? — _exclamaron los tres reporteros. Queen, King y Kane.

**¡Ah¡Aaaaaah! Aaaaaaah! **

—_Es el directo — _King

_—Si, es el director — _Queen

_—Cierto, es el director. — _Kane

_—¡Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía! —_King

_—¡Su esposo estaba enterrado! — _Queen

_—¿Me pregunto, quien lo abra asesinado? —_ Kane

**¡Ah¡Aaaaaah! Aaaaaaah!**

_—Me pregunto, me pregunto ¿Si eres tu quien lo sabe?. Me pregunto, me pregunto ¿Si eres tu quien lo sabe? —_

**¡Ah¡Aaaaaah! Aaaaaaah!**

—¡EL DUEÑO DE LA CAMA DE ROSAS! —Exclama Bryan llamando la atención de toda la multitud que rodeaba el cadáver de Hitoshi. —¡La razón por la que él cultivaba rosas, era, para ¡ocultar el cuerpo de su hermano! Si no me creen, yo tengo las pruebas. ¡MIREN ESTE VIDEO! — Exclama sacando y mostrando una cinta de vídeo. — ¡Miren este vídeo! .

**¡Tutututu tururu tururu Tutututu tururu tururu!**

—_¡Ahí esta! — _exclama Queen.

—¡_Es el escandaloso vídeo que encontré! —_

_—¿Pero como? — _

—Kinomiya……… — susurra Kai confundido. Busca a su compañero pero este ya no esta. —¿KINOMIYA?. !KINOMIYA? — Sale del campo de batalla para ir a buscarlo. Johnny se hecha un ultimo vistazo le pareció ver lo mismo que en la batalla, la postura de Hitoshi.

—Príncipe…… — Susurra Johnny.

**To be continied. **

* * *

**Comentarios Finales:**

¿Qué les parecio, A decir verdad, este es mi capitulo favorito de los cinco que son. Me gusta por la batalla entre Kai y Johnny, no se que opinen, pero su batalla siempre será hasta en los universos alternos. Muchos tendran la duda del video de la vaca, creanme me diverti mucho haciendolo. No tardare en actualizar, chanse y sea el sabado 6 de noviembre, ya que tengo motivos para hacerlo en mi otro fic.

Ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia es siempre bien recibido y estaré aquí, esperando sus Reviews y ya saben que en cada chapter se los responderé. Mi MSN esta en mi biografía así como la pagina Web por si se quieren dar alguna vuelta por ahí.

Próximo capitulo: **"Absolute destiny: Apocalypses"** _(Destino Absoluto: Apocalipsis.)_

**.:Mikael Mudou:.**

**"Carnicería: Ahora, Silencio." **


	4. Destino absoluto

**Gia'Sou.**

¿Cómo nos encontramos?. Estamos ya en el cuarto capitulo y todo parece ir viento en popa con este y mi otro fic. A decir verdad, no tengo mucho que decir sobre este fic. Lo único importante es que quizás saque publicada este fic pero con la versión de **Yu-Gi-Oh** y **Yu Yu Hakusho** ¿qué les parece?, ¡Les latería esta trama pero en esas dos series?, Obvio, tendré que modificar algunas cosas, incluyendo los parlamentos, pero me gustaría oír opiniones. Muchos no lo han notado, pero últimamente me la he pasado leyendo fics de esas dos series, pero como en ambas hay una competencia moderada quiero entrar con algo bueno y esta fue la única opción que le vi, así es que estoy abierto a a opiniones.

**Reviews:**

**Nalle y Cia:**_ Es una lastima lo de los Cd's de Utena y mas aun que los jefes sean de mentalidad cerrada. La respuesta no la are tan larga ya que me duele un poco el brazo. Thanks por el Review. _

****

**Kai Ylonen:**_ Yo opino lo mismo aunque sean universos alternos, Johnny No deja los sarcasmos. Y me dio igual, quien ganase aunque yo le iba a Johnny pero Kai por ser el protagosnista él tuvo que ganar. Thanks por el Review. _

****

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: **_ma, se que siempre puedo contar contigo y espero tu opinión sobre la pregunta, Thanks por el Review. _

****

**Gaby Kon:**_ ¿El video?, créeme, ni yo mismo lo entendí es que esta bien fumado y tienes que ver la serie entera de Utena para poder entender el video. A demás Kane sale en el próximo capitulo, todo el capitulo. Thanks por el Review. _

****

**Sweet Mary Ángel: **_¿Qué pasaría si Mikael fuese tu modelo, justo como dios lo creo? ¿idea tentadora no? Además, agradezco que no me llevo bien con mi hermano, así es que en mi caso yo no corro ninguna clase de peligro. Thanks por el Review. _

****

**Nancy Hiwatari:**_ Si, la película de Utena es adictiva, por eso Axiel me la mostró porque sabia que la amaría. Ya se de que parte hablas pero, a mi no me hizo llorar, casi, pero no. Y como en siempre, te digo que muchas gracias por loa animos. . _

****

**Laury Mikkely:** _es que Johnny tiene eso 'no se que' que a mi juicio tienen todos los chicos 'guapos' igual que Mikael y Pyro. Pero ¿No amabas a Queen?, le voy a ir con el chisme eh. _

****

**Kokoro Yana:** _¿Tan cool estuvo?, vaya me sorprendió de sobre manera tu comportamiento, me encanto que te gustara. Creeme en la película no se ve bien la imagen así es que todo el mundo se quedo con la duda. Thanks por el Review. _

****

**Tydus O:** _¡Claro que hare lo mismo en el otro!, eso mi estilo ¿no?. _

**Total- 10**

**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shot Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor. La trama de **Shojo Kakumei Utena: Adolescence of Utena** no me pertenecen sino a su verdadera autora **Chiho Saito**, un filme de **Be-papas.** ****_**__**

******__**

**Parejas:**_ Tala **X** Kai **X **Takao, Ozuma **X **Takao, Ralph Johnny.___

**Musica: **_Yomigaere! Mukyuu no Rekishi "Chuusei" yo, Tokai ni Ai wa, Nikutai Seiza Alpha Psi Zeta Seiun, Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku, Rinbu Revolution._

**Dedicado:**_ A mi Cyber Family, sobre todo a mi jefa **Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo** y a mis Sisters **Nancy Hiwatari **y **Kokoro- Yana.**_

* * *

**__**

_Adolescence of Kai._

**4.- "Absolute destiny: Apocalypses." **(_Destino Absoluto: Apocalipsis._)

**Por: Mikael Mudou.**

* * *

****

****

El vídeo escandaloso comenzó. Se mostraba a Takao recostado sobre el suelo aparentemente inconsciente. Hitoshi se acerca a él.

—¡Que! ¿No estabas dormido? — pregunta Hitoshi a su hermano. Este se levanta mientras que Hitoshi retrocede varios pasos.

—Eres mi príncipe, puedes hacer lo que quieras —

—¡No! — interrumpe bruscamente —¡Yo no soy esa clase de persona! — exclamo buscando algo entre los cajones de las gabetas. —¡La llave! ¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡La maldita llave!.

—¿Llave?, ¿Qué llave? — pregunta su hermano observando la desesperación de Hitoshi.

—¡La llave oxidada del carro que no va a ninguna parte! ¡No puede ser! — exclamo sacando de entre unos papeles un cuchillo. Se dirigió a Takao lo recostó bruscamente en el suelo y lo apuñalo en el pecho. Estaba muerto. Hitoshi reacciono, camino lentamente hacia el balcón de la habitación y se arrojo al vacío, muriendo así. El vídeo se corta.

Kai corrió por todo el instituto en busca de Takao. Lo siguió hasta un extraño edificio, corrió entre puertas y largos corredizos terminando así en un especie de confesionario. Kai estaba sentado y Tala estaba en frente de el.

—Kai —

—Tala ¿Dónde esta Kinomiya? — pregunta mientras el ascensor comienza a moverse.

—¿Por qué quieres verlo? ¿Quieres el poder para hacer milagros, tambien?.

—¿Realmente existe eso poder?.

—Kai ¿Cuál crees que es el propósito del juego de esta escuela? Todo este lugar fue creado para mantenerse cerca del príncipe… aunque él no estuviera presente corpóreamente. Así que, este juego es necesario para poder llenar ese vacío, cuando se convirtió en el prometido de l rosa… el castillo que contienen la eternidad apareció. Es verdad al mismo tiempo que el mato a su hermano, el príncipe.

—Eso no esta bien… el príncipe estaba muerto desde un inicio — Tal observa un pequeña pantalla que esta a su lado, en ella están dos jóvenes sentados en la banca de un parque —Al fin lo recuerdo — voltea a ver a Tala.

—¿Recuerdas que? —

—Cuando rompimos tu y yo… cuando te fuiste. Desde que llegue aquí, de alguna forma seme olvido — susurro — hace tiempo, en un río cerca de la escuela, un niño murió.

—¿Ah si?.

—Un niño se cayo al río desde un bote, el niño salto al agua para salvarlo. Él lo salvo pero se ahogo……¿Por qué lo recordé hasta ahora?.

En aquella escena, uno de los chicos fue a comprar algo dejando a su amigo contemplando el lugar, se dio cuenta que de un chico se había caído al río.

_—¡Ayúdenme! —_ exclamo el niño que se ahogaba.

_—¡Alguien! ¡Por favor venga! — _

—Kai. ¿No vendrás conmigo? Aquí estoy, siempre pensare en ti. Hasta el final del mundo, siempre te amare ¿Acaso no esta bien?, seremos felices aquí.

—Dijiste lo mismo ese entonces……esa noche, cuando murieron mamá y papá, yo estaba en la capilla, llorando te acercaste a mi y me dijiste "siempre te tendré presente" y me abrazaste. — Tala lo miro y sin mas que decir se dirigió a la salida.

—¡Espera! — exclamo Kai. El lado donde se encontraba Tala se comenzó a inundar de agua cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo. —¡Gracias! — dijo mientras los sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas —Fuiste tu…todo este tiempo fuiste tu…… mi príncipe

_—¿Qué pasa Kai? — _dijo el Tala del vídeo regresando al lado de Kai —_¡Oh no! Un niño se ahoga!. _

_—Espera! ¡No vallas Tala! _

_—¡Pero se esta ahogando! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!._

_—Pero Tala ¡Puedes morir! ¡No! ¡Tala! ¡TALAAAAAAA!._

Ahora Tala estaba cubierto en su totalidad pero eso no impidió que ambos se dieran el ultimo beso, el adiós. No duro mucho, el agua jalaba a Tala, este se fue arrastrado por la corriente. A las tinieblas. Kai ahora estaba solo. Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron. Kai salió y camino rumbo al jardín. Ahí estaba Takao sentado al borde del jardín. Este se paro a ver a Kai y camino hacia el.

—Ahora lo entiendo — dijo Takao. —Kai, Tu eres mi verdadero príncipe, Ahora tu eres el príncipe de esta escuela. Milagros, Eternidad todo lo tienes en la palma de la mano. Siempre y cuando permanezcas en este mundo. — toma la mano de Kai, la pone en su pecho y saca la espada. Kai la regresa negando con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No — dijo — Vámonos…… al mundo real. — termino diciendo tomando así la mano de Takao corriendo a la salida del jardín. Pero son detenidos por una enorme maquina lavadora que sale de las entrañas del jardín

—¡Ah! — exclama Takao sin soltar a su príncipe de la mano. Kai estaba atrapado en la maquina.

—¡Vamos Takao! ¡Tu vete al mundo real! — exclama Kai mientras la maquina jalaba mas duro de el.

—¡No! ¡No me iré sin ti! — responde jalando con mas fuerza. Pero no puede mas, ambos se sueltan y Takao lo único que conserva es el anillo de Kai.

—¡TAKAO! —

**(Insertar música.)**

La luz de inicio de ciclo de lavado se enciende comenzando a hacer funcionar la maquina. Kai es llevado a las entrañas de la maquina. Y todo el proceso comienza. La maquina lavadora era realmente una mega computadora.

**_Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku _**_(El destino absoluto: Apocalipsis)_

Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku (El destino absoluto: Apocalipsis) 

**_Shussei Touroku Senrei Meibo Shibou Touroku _**_(Expedientes del nacimiento, registro bautismal, expedientes de la muerte)_

La ropa de Kai salió desprendida de el hacia el exterior y Takao solo veía aterrorizado. —¡Kai! —

**_Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku _**___(El destino absoluto: Apocalipsis)****_

Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku (El destino absoluto: Apocalipsis) 

**_Watashi no Tanjou Zettai Tanjou Mokushiroku _**_Mi nacimiento; El nacimiento absoluto; El Apocalipsis)_

El cuerpo de Kai su escaseado de pies a cabeza y era encerrado en una cápsula de metal. El jardín comenzó a descender rápidamente haciendo que todos los pétalos de las rosas de desprendieran.

**_Yami no Sabaku ni Sanba Uba _**_(En el desierto oscuro; partera y una enfermera) _

**_Kin no Mekki no Tougenkyou _**_(Un oro-doró Shangri-La) _

Hiru to Yoru to ga Gyakumawari (Día y noche tornándose uno al otro ) 

**_Toki no Mekki no Shitsurakuen _**(_Un Paraíso Perdido de tiempos dorados)_

Los engranes de la maquina giraban rápidamente colocando partes mecánicas. Pareciendo armas un auto.

**_Sodomu no Yami _**_(Oscuridad de Sodom)_

**_Hikari no Yami _**_(Oscuridad de luz)_

**_Kanata no Yami _**_(Oscuridad en la distancia)_

**_Hatenaki Yami _**_(Oscuridad sin los límites) _

La plataforma desdecido hasta el sótano, ya no había pétalos de rosa. Parece que el proceso termino, las maquinas se apagaron y la computadora dejo salir de su interior un auto.

**_Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku _**El destino absoluto: Apocalipsis

**_Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku, Mokushiroku _**_(El destino absoluto: Apocalipsis, oscuridad, Apocalipsis) _

Este era de color Azul con toques amarillos, tenia adornos alusivos a un fénix y era muy parecido a un auto de carreras.

**_Mokushi Kushimo _**

**_Shimoku Kumoshi _**

**_Moshiku Shikumo_**

—¿Kai? ¿eres tu? — pregunto Takao rodeando el auto. En la matricula de este decía "Kai" — pero tan pronto como salió el auto se comenzó a oxidar completamente. Una pantalla mostraba una escena del video escandaloso.

**_—¡La llave! ¡ La llave oxidada del carro que no va a ninguna parte! ¡No puede ser! —_**

****

—La llave…… —susurro Takao. Miro su mano, la abrió y donde se supone que tenia que estar el anillo de Kai apareció una extraña llave con el emblema de la rosa en el. —La llave.... del carro oxidado..... que no va a ninguna parte. — Así pues. Takao tomo la iniciativa, se monto en el carro. —¡Vámonos Kai!……… al mundo real. — Takao encendió el carro y su resplandor regreso. Arranco a gran velocidad y salió del lugar.

**¡Alto! **

**¡Peligro! **

**¡Alto! **

**¡Peligro! **

**¡Alto! **

**¡Peligro!**

**¡Alto!**

**¡Peligro!**

**¡!Alto ¡!**

**¡!Peligro!¡**

**¡!¡Alto!¡!**

**¡!¡Peligro!¡!**

**¡!¡………MUERTE……!¡!**

**To be Continued. **

* * *

**Comentarios finales:**

Medio fumado ¿no?. Cuando vi la película igual me quede con cara de "What", pero en el siguiente capitulo; el final, se explica la razón por la que Kai se convierte en un auto. Este fic, si puedo, estará actualizado la próxima semana, quizás el viernes o el sábado.

¿Algún comentario? ¿duda o sugerencia? ¿queja? Todo eso y mas puedes dejarlo en un Review. O contactándome o por mail, mismo que puedes encontrar al final de mi biografía. Me despido de ustedes esperando ansioso sus Reviews.

Próximo capitulo: **"The power: For revolutionize the world"** _(El poder: Para revolucionar el mundo)_********

**.: Mikael Mudou :.**

**"_Expedientes del nacimiento, registro bautismal, expedientes de la muerte_" **


	5. Toma mi revolución

**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shot Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, si no asu respectivo autor. La trama de **Shojo Kakumie Utena: Adolescence of Utena** no me pertenecen sino a su verdadera autora **Chiho Saito**, un filme de **Be-papas.** _

**Parejas:Tala X Kai X Takao, Ozuma X Takao, Ralph Johnny.**

**Musica:** _Yomigaere! Mukyuu no Rekishi "Chuusei" yo, Tokai ni Ai wa, Nikutai Seiza Alpha Psi Zeta Seiun, Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku, Rimbu Revolution. _(La musica, solo pidanmela)

**Dedicado:**_ A mi Cyber Family, sobre todo a mi jefa Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo y a mis Sisters Nancy Hiwatari y Kokoro- Yana._

**Gia' Sou.**

Creo que a todos les quedo la misma duda ¿qué onda¿no, pues hoy verán que es nuestro ultimo capitulo y hoy, se supone que se tienen que solucionar todas sus dudas. Bueno, no tengo muchos comentarios, solo que Tydus y Laury no me dejaron Reviews, creo que a nadie. Quiero decirles que cortare un poco la contestación de los Reviews, ya que ando medio enfermo y no tengo muchas ganas, gracias por su comprensión,

* * *

**_Adolescence of Kai_ **

5.- **"The power: For revolutionize the world"**

Por:** Mikael Mudou**

* * *

Ahora Takao conducía por una auto pista con miles de caminos entre cruzados. Era de noche. 

_—¡Hola a todos! —_

_—¿Volando por el camino? —_

_—Queen-chan —_

_—King-Kun, se complace en traerles. —_

_—¡Transmisión en vivo! — _dijeron ambos chicos. La voces se escuchaban del radio del auto. Todo era transmitido desde un centro de mando que esta adentro de la escuela. King y Queen eran quienes estaban a cargo de la transmisión y Kane de los datos, los demás estudiantes era solo refuerzos.

—_"Modo de carrera activado" —_ decían los refuerzos. —_Activado._

—¡_Ya empezó!. ¡El evento mas esperado del día de hoy! _— dijo Queen sosteniendo su micrófono.

—_En estos momento Kinomiya Takao va a la cabeza. _

_—Está manejando el único auto. ¡Claro que va a la cabeza! _—Intervino su hermana.

—_Si, lo sé, pero así se oye muy feo. —_

_—¡Extra!. ¡Extra!. — _exclamo Kane — _Un auto negro se acerca desde atrás. _— Takao viró el retrovisor para poder ver mejor a ese extraño auto negro que se acercaba, era de color negro con toques morados haciendo alusión a un halcón. En la placa decía "Bryan"

—¡_ Va muy rápido!— _comentá King haciendo comparación con un canguro que va a 41Km/h. Un caballo 72 Km/h. Un chita 112 Km/h. El carro iba a 500 Km/h. Pareciese que ese carro ganaría. Rápidamente alcanzo a Takao.

—Jaja ¿Te sorprendí? Si crees que eres el único que puede convertirse en auto. ¡Piénsalo otra vez! —dijo el carro —Así es yo también me convertir en auto. — dijo al momento de lanzar una embestida contra Kai. Takao agarró fuertemente el volante sólo para recibir varias más abollando el lado derecho de Kai.

—_¡Ah! _— exclama Queen —¡_Es duro!._

—¿Pensante que dejaría que sólo tú dejaras este mundo mientras todos los demás permanecemos ahí¡El único que se merece salir de aquí soy YO! — Takao no aguanto la actitud pedante de su competidor, viro el volante todo lo que pudo y choco contra Bryan al mismo tiempo que el chocaba sobre la barda destrozándose todo, Kai y Takao se adelantaron mientras a lo lejos se veía como el carro explotaba.

—¡_Oops! El auto negro acaba de chocar!_ —

—_Otra vez Kinomiya Takao va a la cabeza! _

Pero la alegría duro poco, ya que detrás de Takao una serie de autos negros venían detrás de él. Al principio eran pocos 50, después 250 después 500 y más adelante eran miles.

—_¿Qué puede ser eso? — _comenta intrigando King —_ ¡Un montón de autos negros se aproximan! _

_—Cuando no llueve, diluvia. —_

Los autos negros pasaron rápidamente por donde se había impactado Bryan y pronto alcanzarían a Takao.

—_¡Vienen desde el estacionamiento! —_

_—¡Son como langostas!. Nunca habíamos visto tantos al mismo tiempo! Son millones… —_

_—¿De donde vienen tantos? —_

Pero la salvación llego.

—_¡Hey…… — _La transmisión comienza a cortase. — _te has… quizás metido a un túnel! _.

—_¡Extra! — _Kane — _El auto ha entrado a un túnel, así que no podremos verlo mas. _

_—¡Que problema! —_

Aunque, el alivio de Takao no duro mucho. Miro hacia el techo a través del vidrio semi polarizado. ¡Eran los autos! Venían por el techo y las pareces del túnel. Pronto todos los de adelante se dejaron caer abollando toda la parte delantera. Así siguieron por lo menos siente líneas mas. Y así unas tras otra. Cuando dejaron de caer Takao quiso acelerar pero ya era muy tarde.

—¿Qué pasa? — susurro preocupado —No puedo acelerar! — Los autos en el techo se hicieran a un lado dejando pasar a uno mucho mayor, quizás cuatro veces más grande que el auto de Kai. Takao miro aterrorizado el techo y pronto la insinuación de que el auto caería del techo se hizo presente —No puedo…… Ayúdenme…… — comenzó a caer —¡Kai! — exclamo cerrando fuertemente los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta el auto era arrastrado por una cadena desde otro auto fuera del túnel. ¡Era Johnny, Ralph y Ozuma! Debido al choque del carro mayor, los demás ya no pudieron seguir.

—_¡Señal recuperada!—_

_—Podemos volver a transmitir! — _

_—Hay varias personas que acaba de aparecer. —_

_—Parece que los ha salvado la amistad ¿no?—_

El auto soltó al de Takao y pronto ambos están parejos, Takao abrió la capota.

—De ahora en adelante sigan la auto pista de la izquierda — dice Ralph

—¿Por qué... me salvaron? —

—Van hacia el mundo real ¿verdad? — responde Johnny quien conducía el carro. Un especie de Geep.En la placa dice "Rai"— Si mantienes tus ideales, tendrás gente a la que vale la pena de tu parte.

—Estarán bien — Ralph — Si alguien puede encontrar el camino fuera, son ustedes. Los seguiremos después.

—Gracias chicos —

—Si nos volvemos a ver, te ganaré justamente. — comenta Ozuma con los brazos cruzados. Takao sonríe y ahora los chicos toman la auto pista de la derecha mientras que Takao toma la de la izquierda.

—_Lo han hecho tan bien hasta ahora, ya deberían de estar por salir..—_

—¿Salir?. ¿Al mundo real? —

—_¡Exacto! Nunca lo hemos visto pero debe de estar cerca. —_

_—¡Espera! Aquí se ve algo ¿Qué es?. ¿Un castillo?. ¿Es la guía hacia la salida? —_

Al horizonte del lado derecho se lograba ver un pequeño castillo conforme avanzaba se iba asiendo mas y mas grande. Ahora las columnas solevantaban enormemente. El castillo era en realidad un enrome carro las llantas eran por lo menos cien veces mas grande que el carro de Kai ¿Se imaginan elvuelo del castillo? Un enorme castillo con ruedas!

—¡_ES UNA TRAMPA! _— grita King — _¡ESA NO ES LA SALIDA!. ¡SALGAN DE AHÍ!_ .

Y la cara de horror de Takao no se hizo esperar, el carro por poco los aplasta ahora el castillo iba delante de ellos.

_—Como a un kilómetro deberían ver una salida lateral. _— dijo Queen al momento que los mismos carros negros alcanzaron a Takao —_ ¡Salgan de ahí! Den la vuelta y regresen!._

Takao se quedo pensativo por un momento, miro el volante para poco después enfocar la vista en el castillo.

—No voy a seguir huyendo. — dijo — Debe haber una salida ahí. — miro las llantas del carro y pudo ver varias ruedas que se movían a los lados dentro del castillo.

—_¿Por qué crees eso? —_

—¡Me voy!……— exclamo con detenimiento —¡Al mundo real!

**(Insertar música)**

**Isagiyoku, kakkoyoku ikite yukou**... _(Vamos a vivir nuestras vidas heroicamente, vamos a vivirlas con estilo...)_

**(J****ust a long , long time)** _(Desde mucho tiempo atrás)  
_**tatoe futari hanare banare ni natte mo...**_(Y aunque en algún momento tengamos que separarnos...)_

**(Let go of me)**_(Suéltame)  
_**Take my revolution**_. (Continúa mi revolución.)_

De los extremos del carro salieron un par de mantas rojas que cubrieron el carro por completo. De inmediato de pudo apreciar como cambiaba su propia estructura a un estilo mas compacto y dando aires de motocicleta. La sabana de desvaneció en pétalos de rosa. Takao acelero y se introducio a las entrañas del carro.

**Hikari sasu Garden, te wo toriai** _(En el jardín soleado, juntamos nuestras manos,)  
_**chikaiatta nagusame atta' mou koi wa**_ (nos manteníamos cerca para consolarnos con la promesa)  
_**nido to shinai yo' tte.**_ (De que nunca más volveríamos a enamorarnos.)_

—¡Extra! — dijo Kane mostrando en una de las pantallas un mapa del castillo. — así es como se ve el castillo por dentro. La parte interna esta llena de ruedas que se mueven independientemente. Al parecer. Las ruedas tratan de aplastar a los intrusos.

_—¡No podrá salir de ahí! — _exclama decepcionada

— _pues lo hace muy bien……—_

**Hoho wo yoseatte utsuru shashin no** _(Miro esa foto en la que nos sonreíamos mejilla con mejilla)  
_**egao ni sukoshi no sabishisa tsumekonde: **_(la miro, la soledad comienza a invadirme y grito dentro de mí:)_

**(Revolution!) **_(¡Revolución!)_

El carro corría a una gran velocidad tratando de esquivar cada una de las ruedas que se movían de lado a lado los carros que venían tras el no tenían mucha oportunidad ya que eran destruidos por el castillo., Metió primera, acelero, disminuyo la velocidad, retrocedía, giraba el volante rápidamente

—_¡Extra¡Extra! Acercándose a la salida…inicien cuenta regresiva: 20 —_

**Yume wo mite, namida shite, kizu tsuite mo**_(Aunque sueñe, aunque llore, aunque me sienta herida)_  
**genjitsu wa gamushara ni kuru shi**_(la realidad continúa llegando precipitadamente.)_

**_—19 —_**

**_—18—_**

**_—17 —_**

**_—16—_**

**_—15—_**

**jibun no ibasho sonzai kachi wo mitsuketai **_(Quiero descubrir donde estoy y el sentido de lo que soy)  
_**kyou made no jibun wo.**_( encontrare la fuerza necesaria para llegar hasta el final.)_

Pronto ya no había mas enemigos.

**_—14 —_**

**_—13 —_**

**_—12—_**

**_—11—_**

La salida se podía ver con claridad.

**Isagiyoku, nugisuteru hadaka ni naru**_ (Heroicamente me desnudo del todo)  
_**jiyuu wo mau bara no you ni**_(hasta convertirme en el pétalo de una rosa que vuela libre.)_

_**—10—**_

**_—9—_**

**_—8 —_**

**_—7 —_**

**_—6—_**

**_—5 —_**

**_—4 —_**

**tatoe futari hanarebanare ni natte mo**_(Y aunque en algún momento tengamos que separarnos,)  
_**watashi wa sekai wo kaeru. **_te prometo que cambiaré este mundo.)_

Todos esperaban el resultado final.

**_— 3—_**

**_— 2—_**

**_— 1—_**

—¡LO HIZO!………¿QUÉ! —

Cuando logro salir a la luz fue apresado por las ruedas delanteras del castillo. Eran similares a las de un tanque de batalla (es decir, son como las de un tanque solo que de lado, la parte con la que caminan fue la que apreso a Takao)

—¡Diablos! — exclama Takao. Las ruedas lo iban apresando al grado de romper los extremos delanteros, laterales y el cristal de carro. Hitoshi se iba acercando a paso firme, el castillo iba a una gran velocidad pero el parecía flotar en el mimos suelo. Takao se le quedo viendo fijamente.

—Hermano — dijo el peliazul.

—Esta bien, aquí esta tu príncipe. No tienes por qué temer, ahora regresa conmigo a ese mundo aislado donde puedes estar muerto en vida. — susurro Hitoshi ofreciendo su mano a su hermano.

—Me das lastima… solo puedes ser príncipe en ese mundo. Pero yo soy- Kai se va al mundo real.

—Alto — dice quietamente — Al único lugar donde iras será al "Fin del mundo".

—Puede ser — interviene — pero… llegaremos por nuestra propia voluntad………… Adiós… mi príncipe.

—Ya veo. Eso esta muy mal. Pero…ambos van a tener que seguir siendo príncipes en ese mundo o bueno... puedes estar muerto en vida. Eso es todo. — termino por decir comenzando a cerrar con sus brazos las ruedas haciendo que la marcha de Takao se dificulte. Este acelero lo mas que pudo, metió todo, el carro saco flamas por del escape.

**_—¡EL PODER…… — _**Exclamo justo cuando las ruedas que lo aprisionaban comenzaban a romperse y el carro corrió a todo lo que pudo. Este atravesó de lleno a Hitoshi haciendo que Takao y Kai salieran a través de una cortina de rosas y exclamaban juntos _**— PARA REVOLUCIONAR EL MUNDO!**_

El castillo se fue deshaciendo dejando el rastro de pétalos, lo mismo paso con la escuela y con ese extraño mundo. Ahora ambos estaba en el mundo real, un mundo post-apocalíptico destruido y deshecho. Ahora lo único en lo que viajaban era en el esqueleto de auto. Ambos recostados uno al lado del otro.

—Así que…— susurro Kai —A donde vamos… es un lugar sin caminos. Las cosas podrían no salirnos bien allí. — Takao toma la mano de Kai.

—Kai…Ahora lo entiendo, ambos nacimos en el mundo real. Vamos a regresar a nuestro lugar de nacimiento.

—Hay algo, que aun no entiendo. Por qué llegaste a mi y por qué no pude rechazarte. Éramos cómplices en la muerte de nuestros príncipes.

**—Así es. —**

**—El mundo real no tiene caminos pero… —**

**—Tu puedes hacer tu propio camino. —**

—Por eso _tenemos_ que ir. Si seguimos adelante, con solo eso. El mundo nos abrirá las puertas.… seguramente… —

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Kai tomo la mano a su compañero y unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso. Ellos siguieron sus caminos y quizás, los demas chicos como Ozuma o Johnny hagan lo mismo. La vida es demasiado corta y demasiado rápida, hay que saberla vivir al máximo y tener nuestros ideales en alto. Cada uno posee el poder para revolucionar al mundo, siempre y cuando, sepan como usarlo……

**_Fin. _**

**

* * *

**

**Comentarios Finales:**

¿Final Inevitable, no?

¡Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, Es el tercero que termino y realmente me siento muy contento. ¡Gracias a todos! Pues bien, los Reviews de este chapter ya no los repondere, pero de ante mano, ya saben que estoy muy, muy, muy agradecido por todo. Thanks!

_**.: Mikael Mudou :.**_

_**"El poder: Para revolucionar el mundo" **_


End file.
